The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98ROMExe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed, unpatented seedlings. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98ROMExe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant that produces flowers with white ray florets and yellow disc florets.
The following is a comparison to the commercial variety xe2x80x98GEDI WT8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,648), xe2x80x98Pidoul,xe2x80x99 Seed Parent, Pollen: